Kid Kyuubi
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: A mixup of chakra leads to a five year old Naruto! Now Sasuke has to take care of him, but as time moves on and the blond ages, the Uchiha starts to develop real feelings for him. What's the worst that could happen? Eventually SasuNaru T rating for later
1. Kakashisensei! This is your fault!

**My first Naruto fanfic, please don't kill me because I suck. Because I'm just awesome that way**

**Overused plot… shut up, will contain yaoi (in MUCH later chapters), but then again-what doesn't? It's a joke, laugh.**

**Disclaimer: No shit Sherlock, I didn't create Naruto. Otherwise… well, there'll be SasuNaru for sure!**

Konoha's number one hyper active knucklehead leapt from his balcony onto the busy streets and ran at full speed towards the bridge where team 7 normally met. Truth of the matter was simply that he was late. Again

"I'm not late, I'm not late…" he shouted as he arrived. Sakura met his tardiness with a hard smack over his head, "You're late! Again!"

"Ow, why are you always hitting me? Is this some kind of thing to impress emo-boy?"

He was responded with an even harder kick as he grinned at her madly blushing face, "We're going to get married one day, isn't that right Sasuke?" Said emo boy barely glanced to the side where Sakura beamed. He had no time for this, especially _her_. Shuddering, he turned back to the water below. All he wanted was for Kakashi sensei to get his nose out of his porn so Sasuke would finally have an excuse for pounding Naruto's ass into the ground. That image itself triggered an inconvenient nosebleed. _'Just great'_ he thought.

Onyx eyes widened as he realised his regrettable choice of words but was interrupted by a haughty laugh, "Pound my ass into the ground?" Sasuke spun around and treated Naruto to his famous Uchiha death glares (he didn't realise that he was, in fact, musing aloud), "Yeah yeah," Naruto winked, "I'll like to play rough with you too."

The raven haired couldn't help but blush at the choice of the blonde's words. _'Only Naruto'_ he thought.

His thoughts and mutterings of plans for Naruto's slow and painful death were abruptly interrupted by the arrival of the silver haired man, "Yo!"

"Kakashi sensei! You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, Sasuke didn't even bother to open his mouth; instead, he shot pinpointed missiles through his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being late children, but I got lost on the road of glorious sex with Iruka- I-I mean I got lost on the road of life."

"**LIAR!"** Naruto shouted, Sakura was too frozen to say anything. "Just for that Naruto," Kakashi sensei grinned (or whatever he did behind that mask), "I'm going to withhold today's surprise."

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura growled, and smacked him, "You suck!"

"Hey!" he yelled, and then smirked, "Actually, you're quite right. I say I'm pretty good at sucking from the reactions I get, right Sasuke?" Just to add fuel to the fire he winked and blew a kiss. The onyx eyed boy wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill the blood, or just pound him to the next hard surface. _'Why, why me?'_

"Today I will be performing a special jutsu," Kakashi sensei announced, his nose still buried in the (what Naruto called it) 'dirty book', "It's supposed to reveal your deepest desires. Any volunteers? How about you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared menacingly at the lazy man, _'he better not pick me, I'm sure no one wants to see a decapitated Itachi Uchiha laying on the hard floor anyway, or a dead blonde shinobi.'_ But possessing the rotten luck that he does, the image that comes into mind is not, in fact a dead Naruto, but a moaning, sweaty, naked one, "Oh fuck me." He mutters

"Is that an offer?" a seductive voice whispered. He turned around to see Naruto with that '_cute'_ shit face grin that he hated _(adored) 'Oh shut up brain!' _so much. Why Naruto acted like that, Sasuke would never know. He'd been watching from the corner of his eye, ever since he was a child, the abuse that the blonde went through.

"I'll do it!" Sakura announced boldly, "Then I can finally picture my marriage with Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded

"Alright, but you owe me one at Ichiraku's later"

"Fine, anything you want."

"_Anything?_" he purred

"Naruto…" the raven haired growled.

"Fine fine, only for you Sasuke" he turned to Kakashi and yelled, "Yo! Pervy sensei! I wanna try!" Sakura sent an annoyed glance at him and said, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry, I'll get rid of-"

"Naruto!"

"Pervy sensei! Pick me! Pick me!"

Kakashi buried his head in his hands and sighed, "Alright Naruto, come over here." The silver haired man muttered a few words and did some of those weird hand signals that conduct the chakra before placing it on Naruto's forehead. Blue light burst from his hands, but unfortunately it was also the same time that the fox demon seal weakened under the jutsu. Blue and red collided and exploded.

Their sensei was blown back to the edge of the bridge, opening his eyes weakly to the billowing smoke, "Naruto? Naruto!"

Sakura stood back in shock, what the hell was that red chakra coming from Naruto's abdomen? It was… powerful, very powerful. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a blond shinobi moment and ran towards the smoke, "Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

Activating the Sharingan, he realised that the smoke was actually clearing away, "Naruto!" He came across an orange lump, "Naruto?" he whispered. Slowly and carefully, a small blonde head poked from the inside of the orange. The jacket covered the majority of his body as his azure eyes shook fearfully, "Is that you?" the Uchiha asked, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blue eyes widened before glaring, "I don't know what I did, but please stop hurting me! Just leave me alone!" he took off and ran. "Sakura, Kakashi!" Sasuke roared.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked frantically, "I just saw some kid running into the forests."

The Uchiha gave him a dead panned look, "That kid _is_ Naruto! And I'm going after him." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. Without a second glace, he took off into the forest.

What felt like hours later, the Uchiha was still wandering around the forests. _Damn dobe_, he thought, _Where the hell did he run off to?_ "Naruto! It's me, Sasuke! Come on, where are you?" _'And why did he look like a 5 year old?'_ he asked himself.

"No!" a voice cried out, "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, dobe. Come on, Kakashi sensei is getting worried."

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?"

"Promise" the Uchiha muttered

"I can't hear you!"

"I promise I won't hurt you!" he yelled

"…ok,"

Poking his head slowly from a nearby bush, a young blonde child emerged fully, looking abashed. His blue eyes were wide open and put the skies to shame, _'Huh,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I wonder why I never noticed this before…'_ a small pink mouth quivered before asking, "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Dobe," the boy flinched at the insult, "Why would I want to hit you now?"

The blond blushed and looked down to his feet. Sasuke sighed, "Let's just get you to Tsunade ok?"

Naruto shook his head furiously, "No! She'll hurt me!" The raven gave a confused look

"How old are you Naruto?"

"5?"

He sighed, it was impossible to get an answer out of the kid. He didn't even have a clue what happened, the suddenly he felt a familiar chakra, "Kakashi!" The white haired man appeared, "Yo!" Naruto looked mortified and ran over to Sasuke, "You promised not to hurt me… right?"

"Right, but you don't have to be scared of _Kakashi!_" The child still hid behind Sasuke's legs and peered around them. The raven sighed, the dobe really trusted too easily, even as a child.

"I'll ignore that comment for now." Kakashi said whilst reading his orange book, "I-Is that… Naruto?" he dropped the book and walked slowly towards the boy, who quickly tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand that he didn't realise that he was holding, "We should get him to Tsunade."

"…"

"What was that Sasuke?"

"He's scared of her," the Uchiha whispered

"Yeah, who isn't?"

The Genin groaned, surrendering, "Fine. Alright Fox-Face, let's get going." Sighing at the questioning look on the tanned face, he lowered himself to his knees and gently stroked the 6 fox-like scars on Naruto's cheeks. His face lit up instantly, as if Sasuke was the only one he could trust. Grinning, he pulled on the pale hand, holding his arms up. "Uhh," the genin mumbled, but seeing the ashamed look on Naruto's face he rolled his eyes, "Up you get!"

A joyful laugh erupted as the blond was hoisted onto strong shoulders. Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask; it was his doing, after all.


	2. II want to protect him?

Naruto was surprisingly quiet on the trip to the Hokage's office, much to Sasuke's concern, it wasn't like the blonde to be like this obviously. That kid dobe almost looked… scared. He wasn't scared when up against Neji or Gaara, what the hell scared him now?

"Naruto?" he asked

He felt thin arms tighten around him as weight shifted on his shoulders, "Yes Sasuke?"

"Why are you so quiet?" The raven haired stopped and looked up to the cringing boy.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"No one wants me to talk. They all hate me, and I don't know why."

"No one hates you Naruto."

"Oh yeah! What makes you think that?"

"Because…"

The blond hesitated, "Because what?"

Sasuke would've have slapped himself of the sappiness if he wasn't supporting Naruto, "Because, because I don't hate you." He muttered

"Awww, that's adorable Sasuke." A low voice drawled from behind them, _'Fuck!'_ Sasuke thought, _'I forgot about him!'_, "I didn't know you had emotions, emo boy?"

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei, let's just get him to Tusnade."

"Sasuke!" a shrill voice yelled out

"Sakura," he groaned, "Ah, fuck me." He was smacked upside the head

"Language Sasuke!" the masked ninja growled

"Why would you care?" The Jounin made a little motion with his finger, signalling 'above you', "Oh."

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you alright?"After hearing Sakura's voice, Sasuke whispered, "I'm going to go really fast Fox-face, so hold on tight, " Naruto held on for dear life the Uchiha ran for his.

* * *

"Tsunade! TSUNADE!"

"What is it you brat?"

"Oh that's mature…"

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered, "Maybe we should leave her alone-"

"Yeah, maybe you should!"

"I-I don't think she wants our company…"

Sasuke had taken Naruto off his shoulders and was holding his hand as they walked towards the Sannin's office, "It's alright Naruto, she'll like you." Ruffling the soft hair, he opened the door. "Lady Tsunade, this is Naruto."

"Yeah, I know who... what the hell!? Who is that?"

Upon seeing the saddened azure eyes peering from behind Sasuke, the blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, "My name is Tsunade Naruto. I've known you for a very long time."

"So, you're like a granny!"

She flushed, she wasn't THAT old! "Ah well, not exactly, you see-"

"You can call her Grandma Tsunade Naruto." Sasuke supplied unhelpfully.

"B-but you-" she spluttered, Sasuke just smirked giving her the 'no one calls an Uchiha a brat' look. Naruto, on the other hand, look delighted, "Granny Tsunade!" The older woman thought, _'Well, it is kinda cute when he says it like that…'_

"Sasuke, we have to be serious about this. The state of Naruto's apartment is no place for a five year old boy. I mean, that brat is still scared of ghosts! And we have to find a way to reverse the jutsu, I'm sure Kakashi would have to work on that, since this is his doing."

"Simple, he can stay at my place." Sasuke blurted out without even thinking. When realisation finally hit him, helped by the astounded look of the Fifth Hokage's face, onyx eyes opened dramatically, "Uhh, well, you know, since umm, I-It was only a suggestion really Tsunade," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I-If you have a-another place for Naruto then well, go right ahead! Ahaha i-i-i-it's not, you know, like well…"

"Stop right there, you're embarrassing the both of us."

Sighing, the Uchiha turned to the five year old, "You can stay at my place Naruto." The blond just looked ecstatic, "Really?" and hugged the teen when he nodded.

"Jiraiya should be picking up some of Naruto's things, and we'll try to supply smaller clothes," Tsunade offered, "And Sasuke?" The black haired boy looked up as the blond yawned widely. Picking him up, _'What a drag'_, he turned back to Tsunade, "Yeah?"

"Naruto hasn't lived the best of childhoods," Sasuke's eyes widened at what he said earlier, _**"No one wants me to talk. They all hate me, and I don't know why." **_What happened to him? "So it'll be much different to grow up in an environment that accepts him more than how it used to be. Adults knew about his fox chakra, but were forbidden to tell their children. They still treated Naruto like he was less than nothing, trash even. But Naruto had to grow up past that, training twice as hard as everyone, you and Rock Lee excluded, just so he can be respected. No one really notices him now, besides that once trouble maker in the Academy." She smiled softly, "I hope you can help him have a better childhood than he once lived."

"I'll do my best for the stupid dobe Tsunade." He vowed in his usual monotone voice, but there was something behind his eyes that made the blond Sannin smile.

* * *

"Why do you like me Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously as the teenager led him to his house

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Oh come on! Please?" He pouted and gave the Uchiha his purest puppy eyes

"You'll have to guess." Naruto sulked and Sasuke just picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Instantly, the blond laughed and held on tight. _Why am I treating him like this, I'm supposed to hate the dobe. But when I look at Naruto, I don't see that idiot baka who jeopardises every mission that we have, I see… a kid. Who needed help, like me _

"Why do you like him Sasuke?" Said boy spun around, laying a sleeping Naruto on the couch _'Boy does he sleep a lot'_ to see Jiraiya, or so Naruto dubbed him, 'Pervy sage' at the door, "Jiraiya-sama." He greeted

"Ahh so much more polite than Naruto. He calls me-"

"Pervy sage, I know."

"I may have pushed him off a cliff, or neglected his training at times, but I really do care for him."

"Please cut the sap, Jiraiya-sama."

The white haired man grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, don't know what came over me. And I don't know what's coming over you either. Kakashi told me that you didn't have emotions."

He, of course, was treated to the famous Uchiha glare that scared many fangirls, but had no effect on the Toad sage, "You take care of him, and here are some clothes that should fit him. I need to research on my novel!"

Sasuke sighed, he was once dared by Naruto to steal Kakashi's orange book and read it cover-to-cover and knew exactly what 'data gathering' was. He couldn't look at Kakashi for days on end after finishing the book, "Just don't mention any of it to Naruto," the Pervy sage added, "He doesn't realise that he can do jutsus yet so don't you dare prevent him from learning the Sexy Jutsu."

"You are **so** perverted! From now on, I'm calling you Pervy Sage."

"Well, you can if you want people to think that you can laugh and smile and that you have feelings." Cornered, Sasuke just shot another famous Uchiha glare.

* * *

But that night, when the moon was full, Sasuke realised how tired he really was. Moving to sleep on the floor, leaning across the couch for comfort he was stopped by small hand. Onyx eyes led to a sleeping kid, he couldn't help but let a small smile. Not a smirk or a grimace, but a genuine smile. He moved back on the couch and pulled Naruto in a protective embrace. There's going to be trouble from the girls tomorrow, especially Ino and Sakura.

Naruto woke up quietly, his blue eyes pleading, "I'm scared Sasuke. Please?"

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Sasuke nodded slightly, smiling at the blonde's small embrace. He held the Uchiha like a life line, and the raven haired couldn't fathom why, "Will you hold me?" Naruto asked

A sudden rush of emotion burst through Sasuke, he wanted to protect this child, his best friend, his dobe, his enemy,

"Yes," Sasuke whispered, "I'll hold you forever Fox-face."


	3. Horror of green

"Oh the goodness of youth! Is that little bundle of joy Naruto?" Sasuke sighed at this new voice, all morning he had been defending the young blonde against attacking fangirls who screamed, "Kawaiiii!" and now he has to face… ugh

Naruto, on the other hand, stared at Sasuke curiously. He didn't know what made the Uchiha so edgy today. He seemed fine when the blond woke up this morning, better than fine in fact, he seemed so peaceful. That is, until Naruto got hungry and poked Sasuke awake.

He swore he wasn't going to go far with those girls, they seemed really nice. But Sasuke didn't think so; his eyes would go red and narrowed as he dragged the 5 year old away from the cooing girls. And whatever Sasuke thought was right would be correct, so those girls **must** have been bad.

Besides 4 of them, their names were Sakura, Ino, Hinata (who went all beet red for some reason) and Tenten. The pink haired one (_'Sakura, was it? Or was it Billboard Brow?'_) said that they were part of a team and that the three of them were all teammates. She also said that they were close friends and hit Sasuke for not telling her about Naruto earlier, but soon she got into a fight with a girl that had long blonde hair, (_'I think that one was Ino-pig…'_), Hinata had scary eyes, but she seemed so gentle and quiet. Although Naruto could never figure out why the girl blushed all the time…

Oh well, Sasuke was going to give him a surprise! Well, that's where they were going before someone called and –"Ahh!" Naruto screamed and ran behind Sasuke. His blue eyes quivered as they laid eyes on the _bushiest_ eyebrows he had ever seen. And so much green, he didn't think he could take anymore. What was worse was that there seemed to be a younger clone trailing behind him.

"Sasuke… w-who are they? Are they dangerous?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, how is it that Naruto could be scared of someone like Rock Lee now, and then call him Bushy Brow when he's older? "They're not dangerous Naruto, all you have to do is not mention the words 'effort', 'green', 'trying hard' in front of them. Oh and make sure you never EVER say the word 'youth'."

"Why not?"

He couldn't help but smile, Naruto could be so cute as a kid, "Because you'll regret it. You trust me, right?"

The blonde nodded, of course he trusted Sasuke! Sasuke was always right! The raven smiled, "Alright, let's go before Busy Brow and Bushier Brow Sensei," _'When the hell did I start talking like Naruto?', _"try to… I don't know, force you into a green suit. Hey, get back here!" He called after Naruto, who ran through the crowds, as far away from Sasuke and Rock Lee as possible.

Huffing and puffing, Naruto sat down and leaned against a wall, "Must… not… be… put… into… ugly… green… suit. So much green!" He winced and covered his eyes, "So green!" His eyes widened at the sound of a bark and tilted his head to the side of a white puppy sniffing him energetically. Naruto giggled and pet it.

"Akamaru! Where on earth are you?"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

A tall boy with messy brown hair and two triangles at the side of his face ran up to the dog, "Akamaru, found you! Who's this? Ha! You look like Naruto! Man, I gotta find him!" At that moment Sasuke reappeared frowning, Naruto backed away- he was in for it now, "Don't run off like that again, you don't know where you're going." The Uchiha said in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, "I-I couldn't stand the thought of…"

"Yeah I understand," Kneeling down 'hn'ing when Naruto cautiously walked towards him, "C'mon I've got a surprise for you."

Of course Kiba, not knowing what was going on, just stared in amazement, "What the fuck Uchiha? A-Are you high or something? B-But Shino said that he didn't have any more..."

If looks could kill, Kiba would be below six feet under.

"Have any more what?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Kiba…" Sasuke growled

"Ok ok! It wasn't anything serious! He just called it _Phanaeus vindex _and said that having them frozen is essential for him, so I asked for some… It was anything serious!" He added, "You can't tell Kurenai sensei about this!"

Sasuke beckoned Naruto to come over to him, which the blonde complied, and sighed rubbing his temples, "Kiba," he said, "The _Phangeus vindex_ is essential for Shino because bugs live in his body."

"O—kay, where are you getting at?"

"Idiot," he muttered, Naruto cocked his head curiously, "What you've been taking are frozen dung beetles…"

"…**WHAT!**" Even Akamaru flinched at this.

"Erm, Sasuke…?" Naruto tugged at his sleeve

Shaking from holding back his laughter, "Alright, let's go." So the duo made their way back to where they were, Naruto clutching onto Sasuke for dear life as people surrounded them, cooing at the boy. Girls the same age as Sasuke gushed over his looks and powers, Naruto didn't really like them. Their voices were to high pitched and fake, and what was so attractive about being pressed up to someone whose glare will have you crying for your mother?

"Sasuke-kun, could you help me with this?"

"Sasu-chan," the look of the Uchiha was murderous at this nickname, "would you like to spend some time with me?"

…And so on

He never truly realised how much Sasuke liked him until this afternoon of the busy streets of Konoha. To say that getting through to a place called Ichiraku's was difficult would be a major understatement. But they finally made it, after an epic fight against Billboard Brow and Ino-pig. He thought that they were all teammates. If they were, how come Sasuke spends half the time plotting the kunoichi's death?

"Ramen! You love this stuff… Or you will anyway." Sasuke muttered sheepishly. The moment Ayane saw Sasuke she blushed and rushed towards him, although she kept it civil and dignified, unlike many of the other girls. The Uchiha was eternally grateful for this as she set down their ramen, "Itadekimasu Naruto!"

The blonde stared at it curiously before taking a small nibble. "Who's this?" Ayane asked, "He looks like a miniature version of Naruto… wait what?" she stumbled at the look on his face, "You're joking right?" She then turned to the boy, whose eyes seem to light up as he devoured the ramen, "What's you name cutie?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he drained his third bowl ("How the hell does he eat so much?" Sasuke asked, "No idea," the cook said, "But it's probably where he gets all his energy from…")completely before adding, "Believe it!"

Sasue sighed, it was always the females that Naruto seemed most comfortable with. _'I suppose that the Pervy Sage's doing…'_ "Has he met Jiraiya?" a voice next to him asks. The raven turns to see Kakashi laying back casually, "Yo!"

"Shouldn't you be working for a cure?"

"Shouldn't you be an emotionless avenger?"

Sasuke scowled, "No he hasn't met the Sannin, and I'd rather he didn't for some time."

"Oh come on, I know Jiraiya is a bit perverted, but even he has his limits."

"He told me to get Naruto learning his Sexy no Jutsu as soon as possible…"

"Ok… maybe that IS a bit disturbing…"

"What's disturbing?" Naruto piped up, "And don't worry, I already know who Jiraiya is. He's a writer. He left me this book to read!" To Sasuke's horror, he fished through his small bag to pick up a copy of the dreaded orange book, Icha Icha Paradise.


End file.
